Pokemon Adventure Sky
by Crazybuu
Summary: A story where a young girl embarks on an epic journey fill with extreme danger, action, and suspense, with only a fire lizard as a companion! Haha, who the hell I am kidding. This is the story of an enthusiastic young girl going on a pokemon journey with her shy charmander. Expect badly named characters.
1. Kanto 1

Chapter 1- A beginning journey

"Sora! Sora, honey its time to get up!"

I hear an annoying voice trying to wake me up.

'She will not win today!' I thought triumphantly, curling myself even more in my comfy blanket.

I hear foots steps coming up the stairs. Drat!

"Sora... I know you're awake." The feminine voice deadpanned.

"No I am not." I state. Clearly I am asleep, can't she see I am all nice and comfy?

"Sora..." I imagine her shaking her head in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you?" She questions herself.

I hear her walking towards my window.

'She wouldn't dare!' I thought, a feeling of dread creeping up my spine.

She opened the window. The cruel light of the sun attacks me.

"Gah!" I exclaim! "Sunlight, my only weakness!"

I quickly cover my head with my pillow, and push my blanket up over my head.

"Sora..." She says with mirth. "You know what today is right?"

'...' I take a moment to think while I am underneath my sanctuary. 'Oh...'

I quickly fling my blanket and pillow off me as I throw myself off my bed.

'Crapcrapcrap!' I thought. Quickly grabbing my things for a shower before turning my head towards the woman that invaded my room.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me sooner!" I exclaim as she removes the pillow off from her face.

"I did, little miss slakoth." She says bemusedly, watching me gather my things in a rush.

"What?!" I shout, holding my cloths in my arms as I shut the dresser with my foot.

I quickly turn my head towards my alarm clock.

'Five A.M.' I thought, 'not even close to the time I need to be going.'

My mother starts to snicker, the evil evil women, I can feel my face heat up.

'Waaaaahhhh.' I bury my head in my cloths, my face crimson.'How embarrassing.'

"Well, my job is done." Mom says, clearly amused. "I'll get started on breakfast while you take a shower, ok?"

With that she leaves my room, but I can hear her snickers echo through the hallway.

'Uhg.' I thought, slowly bringing my head up from my cloths.

"Yosh!" I exclaim with some enthusiasm. "I'll just forget that ever happened!"

With that I leave my room and walk towards the bathroom in order to take a shower.

My embarrassment is already forgotten.

* * *

When I finish my shower and put on my adventuring cloths™; a blue and black tank top with a red skirt and blue socs plus two black wrist bands. I start smelling something delicious. Yum~. I hurry out of the bathroom, sprinting across the hallway, and nearly tripping down the stair as I hurry down them. My long, dark grey hair trailing behind me, as I quickly made way towards where that delicious aroma is coming from.

When I got there, I found that mom cooked all my favorites for breakfast.

"Mom..." I say softly, as I feelmy eyes starting to water.

"Hmm?" She asks as she finishes setting the last plate, then turned to look at me.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I say repeatedly as I rush towards mom, nearly stepping on Fluffy who yelps and jumps out of the way, in order to glomp her.

"Oof." Mom lets out as she was hit by a ballistic missile a.k.a me. I felt her pet my head softly, causing me to look up at her warm smile. "Its a big day for you Sora, so I felt like cooking something extra special." She gave me a wink.

I have the best mom ever!

I say as much, causing mom to chuckle and lean down to hug me.

I wiggle out of the embrace and start walking towards the kitchen table, making sure to stop and pet Fluffy on the head to apologize for nearly running him over, and sit in my chair.

"Itadakimasu!" I shout, then happily dig in my breakfast. Soooo goood~.

Mom smiles at me then starts eating her own share. Just another peaceful morning eating breakfast with my mom.

'Last one before I go on my journey...' I thought, pausing in my eating. I quickly shake the thought out o my head. 'Don't think of that Sora, you've been looking forward to this ever since you passed the test!' With that I continued eating, though mom shot me a puzzled look.

I shake my head and smile at her.

'Today is the day I get my starter and go on my journey.' I thought. 'Making new friends and gaining rivals. Fighting gym leaders, trying for the league!'

I start getting excited at what's to come, overriding any worries I may have.

Finishing my meal, I help wash the dishes then go back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Taking a quick look at the clock I decide it was about time to leave.

Before I go I stop at my father's memorial shrine and stare at his picture with black ribbons on it. I ring the bell then clap my hands twice. Closing my eyes, with my hands together, I pray.

'Father, I am leaving now to start my journey. Please watch over mom when I am gone, she is going to be lonely without me.'

I bow then open my eyes and smile at the picture.

"I'll see you later, father."

With that, I stand up and leave the shrine, hearing the wind chime in the distance.

I find mom to give her a hug and then I pet Fluffy for the last time in awhile, causing his tail to wag back and forth. Then I grab my yellow satchel bag, filled with everything I need for my journey and then some, and head to the front door. I quickly put on my shoes and open the door, stepping outside I close it again and take a moment to feel the breeze.

"Great weather to start an adventure!" I exclaim and then take off in a sprint.

Heading towards Professor Oaks Laboratory, with my head held high.

* * *

The way there pasted by quickly with my sprint, after all I may not like to brag but I am probably the fastest runner in all of Pallet town! I'm not even out of breath. After all, a trainer has to be in top condition!

 _"If you can't take care of your own body then you don't deserve to train others!"_

That's something my father said to me once when I was little and I took it to heart.

Mom even taught me how to defend myself! Though some of those lessons seemed odd... why is kicking a guy in the crotch super effective? Oh, well. I will probably never know and boys are icky anyways so it doesn't matter.

Fluffy is ok though, but he's a growlithe. He is awesome by default.

While I was lost in my thoughts I walked the rest of the way to Professor Oaks laboratory since it was in view and I still had time to spare. After all, I woke up early and what kinda trainer would be late to pick up their starter?!

Somewhere in Pallet town, a certain boy turned in his sleep and sneezed.

Anyway, I finally made it to the lab and knocked on the door, its only polite after all, and an old man opened it.

"Ah, Sora. Bright and early I see." The white-haired old man said then smiled.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "I wouldn't be late for this; and besides, it's nice and sunny out."

I conveniently ignore my earlier cursing of the sun.

"That it is, and besides the early bird gets the worm." The old man says, motioning for me to follow him as he started walking inside the lab. "Therefore, you get to choose your starter first."

I smile and follow him.

'I already know what one I will pick.' I thought, taking in my surroundings happily as we walk. 'It's why I wanted to wake up early in the first place! To be sure I get it.'

We finally made it to the back area of the lab that was filled with high tech machinery I couldn't begin to figure out and a round table like thing with a glass case. Inside the glass case there were three pokeballs, one with the grass symbol, one with the fire symbol and one with the water symbol.

I start bouncing in place with barely contained excitement.

"Now then," the professor heads towards the table and presses a button causing the glass to recede, "bulbasaur are a rather good choice for beginning trainers and generally easy to raise. At the other end are charmander, they can be tough for beginning trainers to handle but they are well worth it. My starter was a charmander after all, and he became one of the best friends I ever had." He pauses, losing himself in some happy memories before continuing. "Then there are squirtle, generally a balance between the two. Still a rather good pokemon to choose as a starter."

He turns to me to give me a grandfatherly smile, letting out a small chuckle from catching me bouncing up and down on my heels. I stop and look down, my face red with embarrassment.

"Which one do you choose?" The professor asks kindly.

"When I passed the test and got my trainer's certificate I already knew what I wanted or a starter!" I smile a smile of victory and stare at the professor with eyes that are filled with the fires of determination!

I walk up to the table, my smile never leaving my face, and grabbed a pokeball.

"I choose you!" I exclaim! "Charmander!" I throw the ball at an empty spot in the lab and soon it opened and let out a bright red light.

Once the light faded, a charmander stood there staring up at me with the biggest doey eyes I ever saw.

For awhile we just stare at each other, then it started shifting around shyly.

"Char?" It said softly and an arrow pierced my heart!

"So..." My body begins to shake while I look towards the ground. The charmander took a step back. "So cute!" All my resistances broke and I glomp the charmander!

"Char?!" The charmander squeaked in my embrace and started to wiggle.

Wont get away from me that easily~. Hehehehe.

The Professor stares at the display in bemusement. "I can see you two will get along well."

I ignore him and continue to hug the charmander.

"Do you want to give your charmander a nick name?" The professor asks.

"Sure!" I turn my head towards the professor and exclaim. unfortunately, this also loosened my embrace which allowed my charmander to escape. Drat.

I pout then look at the charmander, giving the impression of thinking really, really hard.

But I wasn't really.

"Sparkle!" I exclaim my charmanders new name to the heavens!

Sparkle shook its head, denying its name.

"No?" I question it, tilting my head cutely.

Sparkle shook its head yes.

Drat... now I will actually have to think about it.

"Well..." I cross my legs and take up my thinking position #1™; My head resting on my palm with my head tilted to the left. "I can't call you Fluffy Junior so... Blaze?" That was a no. "Flare?" That was another no. Hmmm... this is harder then I thought it would be.

"Aha!" I exclaim, putting a fist on my palm. "Zoey!"

Zoey looks at me then nods its... her, yeah her, head yes.

"Alright!" I shout excitedly. Then got ready to glomp the charmander again.

Well, that was before the Professor cleared his throat behind me. Spoil sport.

"Now that is settled, I have a favor to ask you." The professor states and picks up a red machine thingy.

"What is it?" I ask, then stand up and brush off my skirt.

"I would like you to record all the pokemon you meet in this pokedex." The professor says then smiles.

"Sure!" I chirped before reaching down and picking up Zoey, much to her surprise. So adorable~.

The professor holds out the pokedex, I shift Zoey around so I can take it with a free hand.

I manage to put it in one of my skirts hidden pockets. Nin nin~.

"Now then, as you are a beginning trainer, here are six pokeballs that you can use." The professor pulls them out of nowhere.

I quickly grab one of the pokeballs from him and switch it from standby mode.

"Zoey, do you want to go in your pokeball now?" I ask her gently, and smile at her kindly.

The charmander nodded her head yes.

"Alright, I'll be sure to bring you out later so we can play." I state and the poor dear looks intimidated by that.

Her shyness would be something we need to work on no doubt. Lots, and lots of hugs then.

I gently touch Zoey's head with the pokeball and she vanished in a red light. The middle button flickered red and white until settling on white and I smiled.

'My first pokemon.' I thought and then did a little twirl before settling in my pose #1™; My legs spread wide, my right bended outwards with my hand on my hip and my left arm straight in the air, holding the pokeball. "I caught a Charmander!" I exclaim.

I heard the professor clear his throat again, behind me. My cheeks felt felt like they were on fire as I sheepishly turn around to face him. "Please forget you saw me do that." I say to him quietly, causing him to chuckle.

"Well, I am old and forgetful at times." he says, causing me to smile at him brightly. "But I am sure I will remember the next time I see your mother." My smile imminently drops.

'I will never hear the end of it!' I thought in horror.

"Well..." I quickly grab the rest of the pokeballs and put them in my bag while I put Zoey's on my holster. "Thank you for letting me pick a pokemon Professor Oak." I say politely and bow to him.

"It's quite alright, I can tell you will be a great trainer." The professor states.

I give him one last smile and start walking towards the entrance of the lab with a skip in my step. I start humming a tune.

'I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was~.'

* * *

Opening the door and blinded by the blaring sunlight for a second, I blink my eyes to get rid of the colorful dots in my vision and see a lot of people in front of the lab... huh.

I blink again.

My mother is in front of the pack.

They start cheering for me, when I walk towards my mom, causing me to look down shyly.

My mother smiles at me as I stop in-front of her.

"So dear, what pokemon did you end up choosing for a starter?" she asks.

"Yeah, tell us!" One of the people in the crowd says.

I give mom a bright smile and quickly grab Zoey's pokeball.

"I choose you, Zoey!" I exclaim before throwing the ball in an empty area besides me.

Zoey appears from the red light in all of her charmander glory!

"Char, char?" Zoey says before looking at the crowd, then me, and then the crowd again.

She quickly scrambles to get behind me when the crowd starts cheering again.

"Aw, she is a cutie, isn't she?" Mom says as she bends down to take a look at Zoey.

"Yep. She caused me to glomp her when I first saw her." I state, proud of my cute charmander.

Zoey looks up at me funnily.

"Wow," mom starts to chuckle, "that is quite the achievement." she says before standing up.

I quickly return Zoey so she doesn't feel overwhelmed by the crowd.

"Aww." A person in the crowd says.

"Sorry, she is a bit timid. I don't want to overwhelm her with so many new people." I apologize. Some of the people in the crowd nod their head in agreement.

"Now, Sora." Mom states, causing me to look up at her. I tilt my head quizzically. "Close your eyes."

"Ok." I say and proceed to close my eyes. I felt something being put on my head.

"Ok, now open them!" Mom exclaims.

I open my eyes and reach up to find a new hat on my head. I take it off to look at it. Its a nice white hat with a red stripe and a semi-circle line on it.

"Thank you mom." I smile brightly at her, putting my new hat back on my head.

"No problem dear, I am sure the hat will protect you from that dastardly sunlight." Mom said with amusement.

"Moooooommm!" I whine, pulling my hat over my eyes to hide my embarrassment.

She chuckles.

"Sooo..." I say, putting my hat back on my head.

"Sooo..." She says, flicking one of the gray strands of hair from her eyes.

"I'll miss you... mom." I mumble.

"I'll miss you too, sweety." She states and then hugs me.

"I'll be sure to call you when I can mom." I state in the embrace.

"I know sweety." She says softly, then ends the embrace. Putting her hands on my shoulders and looking down at me. "I am so proud of you." Her eyes become watery.

"I know mom... I-I love you." I state, feeling my own eyes become watery as well.

We stared at each other quietly for what must have been the longest time.

"Did you make sure to pack spare panties?" She asks with a worried tone.

"Moooooommmmm!" I exclaim! My cheeks feel like they are burning once more. The sappy moment completely ruined!

"What? Its a legitimate question." She states, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, I did... and yes it is but do you really have to ask that in-front of people?" I ask, wiping the tears from my eyes as well.

"Yes of course!" She exclaims. "It is a mom's duty to embarrass their daughters." She nods her head like she just said something extremely profound.

Ugh.

"Well... take care mom." I say and then smile at her.

"Take care sweety." She says and then smiles at me.

With that I took off in another sprint. Leaving the cheers and my embarrassing mom behind me as I finally start my pokemon journey.

I can't wait.


	2. Kanto 2

Chapter 2- On the road to Viridian City

* * *

I quickly ran through Pallet Town, taking short cuts that only a resident would know about, and generally headed towards the fastest route to the next city.

I technically have no reason to rush so much, but I want out of Pallet town as soon as possible. Sooner I am out and on my way, the sooner I will be able to let Zoey out of her pokeball.

After all, people are normally far and between when on the routes. Which means I'll be able to work with Zoey undisturbed.

I let out a hup as I jumped over a fence.

The main thing I need to do with Zoey is help her work on that shyness of hers. It would go rather badly if Zoey freezes up when around too many people. Or, just generally hiding behind me.

I let out another hup as I jump down a small ledge, making sure to keep my hat from falling off. I can feel my body starting to sweat, but I don't care much. I honestly find it refreshing.

I love running after all.

Running with my father is one of my fondest memories. Of course, when I ever caught up to him he would smile at me and then increase his speed like the cheater that he was.

I still remember the advice he gave me when I collapsed from exhaustion.

 _"Good job keeping up with me Sora!" My father declared with a fist pump of victory._

 _"U-un!" My chibi self exclaimed between gasps of air. She looked up at her father with a beaming smile. Sweat dripping down her face._

 _"How ever!" My father exclaimed with a booming voice. "Be mindful of your limits!" He looked down at me sternly._

 _"Kay." my chibi self said, with her butt plopped on the ground leaning back with her arms behind her._

 _"Good." My dad said, nodding his head in agreement. "Being able to identify limits is the sign of a good trainer. Knowing when to push those limits or when to not is the sign of a great trainer! Learning how to break those limits safely, is the sign of a master trainer!" My father exclaimed with his arms crossed, nodding his head when he imparted his great wisdom!_

 _"Ooooh!" My chibi-self exclaimed and started to clap her hands in amazement._

 _"That's the spirit Sora!" My father enthusiastically exclaimed, his smile positively beaming. "Keep that spirit up and I am sure one day you will be as strong as me!"_

 _"Weally?" My chibi-self asked, suddenly standing up holding her hands together in front of her, staring at her father with hopeful, sparkling eyes._

 _"Of course!" My father exclaimed with his booming voice. Giving my chibi-self a thumbs up and a grand smile. One of his front teeth shinned in the sunlight. "You're a-"_

I snap myself out of my thoughts when I realized I was about to run into a tree with no way to dodge it.

'This is what I get for not paying attention!' I thought with a bit of panic.

Then I stare at the tree with determination!

I begin to speed up a bit from my casual running speed. As soon as I reached the tree, I managed to run up it instead of running into it. Then I launched myself, doing flips to bleed off some momentum.

I landed on my feet with my arms spread out on my sides, breathing heavily.

"Whew." I say, wiping the sweat from my brow.

I smiled.

Glad I managed not to hurt myself at the start of my adventure, for that would have been embarrassing.

"Now where am I?" I mumbled, taking out my pokegear.

With a quick flick I turned it on then quickly navigate to the map app.

"Hmmm." I looked at the map carefully. "Just a bit west from the main road!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist in victory. "I knew my short cut would work!"

I then grabbed Zoey's pokeball from my holster and called out, "I choose you, Zoey!"

"Char?" The cute little charmander questioned as she took a look at our surroundings. "Man?" Zoey turned to look at me with a tilt to her head.

'Sooo, cute.' I thought, valiantly resisting the urge to glomp her again.

"Zoey," I said kindly. I bent down to be more at her eye level, careful not to crowd her. "Will you like to jog with me? Its not that far from the main road, and there is no one around, so I thought we should spend some time together."

I extended my arm, this time waiting for her to come to me.

Zoey is hesitant at first before she gains confidence and starts walking towards me.

"Char!" Zoey exclaimed, nodding her head as she grabbed my hand.

We shook hands, and I smiled at her.

"We will start out slow, so try to keep up with my pace... ok?" I stated and stood up.

"Char!" Zoey exclaimed, showing her determination.

"Right!" I exclaimed, then started a light jog towards the northwest. That way we will get to the main road, but not anytime soon.

Zoey followed me, easily matching my slow pace.

"Good!" I shout, then start speeding up. Just like my father did to me.

* * *

It took a couple of hours but we finally reach the main road. Zoey managed to make it to my casual jogging speed before she started to have trouble so I toned it down a bit for her.

After all, there's no need to push her right now.

"Alright!" I exclaimed, slowing down to a mere walk. "Let's take a break." I point towards some trees.

"C-char." Zoey said tiredly.

I took a blanket out of my pact and set it down on the shady ground. Zoey plopped right down on it, exhausted.

'Hmm... might have pushed to far.' I thought, staring at the charmander.

"You did a good job keeping up with me Zoey, I know you probably aren't used to running for that long at that pace." I smile and then reached down to pet her on the head.

Zoey looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

I then reached in my pack and started shifting around in it. When I couldn't find what I as looking for I pouted and then dug deeper.

"Char?" Zoey asked, wondering what I was doing. She moved to get a closer look.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, causing Zoey to fall back in shock. "I found it!"

And what I found was a jar of Pokemon food. Just the basic brand stuff though.

With that found, I take out a plate and dump half of the pokefood on it.

"Here," I turned towards Zoey and set the plate down. "It's near lunch time, and I bet you're getting hungry." I state, smiling at Zoey's eager nod before she started to dig in.

With Zoey set right now I reach in my pack again, this time bringing out a couple of energy bars to much on.

Time passed by peacefully~.

Well... it would have if I didn't noticed some dark clouds rolling in.

"Mhmf!" I exclaim with my mouth full before swallowing. "Great! Is someone using rain dance? The weather was perfect!" I started pouting, epically.

Rain is such bad weather to train a charmander in.

"Zoey... after you finished eating, do you want me to put you back in the pokeball?" I ask my lovable charmander who was currently stuffing her face. "Or do you want to stay out for awhile longer?"

Zoey stopped eating and then looked at me. Coming to a decision she pointed at her pokeball and shook her head no.

"So you want to stay out a little longer?" I asked, just to make sure.

She nodded her head yes.

"Alright!" I nod my head in agreement. "I'll return you at the first sign of raindrops then."

"Char!" With that, Zoey started to eat again.

'She must have been hungry.' I mused to myself. 'Now then... there is a gym in Viridian City right? I'll have to check that out when we get there...' I look at Zoey and then took another bite of my energy bar. 'We won't be ready for that gym unless I really push her though.' I shake my head. 'It would be up to her on what we do.' I nod my head and finish my energy bar.

"Zoey." I said, causing her to look up at me from her plate. " There might be a gym in the next town, but I don't know if we would be able to challenge it yet, at least without me pushing you really hard for a week or two." I pause to take a breath. "So, would you want to take on the gym or move on to the next one?" I ask her.

Zoey takes awhile to think about it as she finished eating. I just sat under the shade enjoying the breeze and watching the clouds.

"Char... mand." Zoey said, shaking her head no.

I smile softly at her and take a plastic bag out of my satchel and picked up her plate and put it in the bag.

"Alright," I said as I put the plastic bag back in my satchel. "Hopefully we would make some new friends by then." I turn to smile at Zoey, only to find her frozen in place at the prospect of me catching other pokemon.

Oh, dear.

"Char..." Zoey looks at me and starts twitching nervously.

"It's ok Zoey!" I exclaimed and hugged her. She started to wiggle, again. "I'm sure that our would be teammates will be nice!"

Zoey sighed. I giggled.

"Besides," I let Zoey go. "Having friends is a good thing." I said with a bit of melancholy leaking in my tone.

Zoey tilted her head quizzically staring at me.

I smiled a bit sadly and shook my head.

"Don't mind, don't mind." I state softly. Then gathered everything up and put it back in my bag.

With that done, Zoey and I walked side by side towards Viridian city.

* * *

It rained lightly for short while as we made our way. But I could tell that was just the prelude for a storm.

Even so, Zoey is apparently stubborn as she refused to go back in her pokeball.

'I guess she wants to spend a little more time with me.' I thought and then smiled fondly at the little charmander.

She saw and then started to look down at the ground, not wanting to meet my eyes. I giggled.

All in all, the walk went by rather peacefully.

"Hey look!" I declared and stopped walking. "A pidgey!" I point towards the tiny bird pokemon who was pecking at the ground a bit further up the road.

I quickly take out my pokedex to register it.

{Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack.}

With that obligation done, I put pokedex away again and start to think. Taking my thinking pose#2: My right hand on my chin, with my left arm under it and across my chest.

'Zoey might still be tired from the run.' I sneaked a glance at the charmander who looked ready to move behind me. 'Plus, I don't know when it would rain again so she would be at a disadvantage.' I hmm'd before making my decision.

'Plan B it is.' I thought with a nod to my head. Then I proceeded to take plan B out of my bag.

"Hey~! I have some pokefood over here!" I shout, startling the pidgey a bit. It looked at me as I put a bit of the food on my hand and held it out towards the pidgey.

"Do you want some?" I asked. The pidgey twitched and started to make it's way towards me.

Zoey looked at me funny, probably wondering why I am not telling her to fight the pidgey.

The pidgey stopped right before me and paused to look at Zoey, tilting its head. Zoey managed to hold her ground before the pidgey gave her the bird equivalent of a shrug and started pecking at the food in my hand.

"Here's some more~." I say with amusement as I put a bit more food in my hand before I sat the jar down and reached for a pokeball the professor gave me.

I ready the pokeball and held it near the pidgey as it ate the rest of the food on my hand.

"Do you want-" I started to say before the pidgey interrupted me by pecking the pokeball's center and disappeared in a red light.

The center of the ball blinked red and wiggled a little before settling down with a ping sound.

I blinked, not quite sure to take that as a yes or no. Zoey seemed confused as well.

"I think ill take that as a yes." I said with a shrug then stood up. Making sure to put the jar of pokefood back in my bag.

I quickly looked around to see if anyone was was near. Satisfied that no one but Zoey would see me do this, I smiled and did a twirl before settling in my pose#1

"I caught a pidgey!" I cried, my voice filled with excitement. Zoey stifled a laugh and I felt my eye twitch.

I quickly turned to her and put the Pidgey's pokeball on my hoilster.

Zoey gave me a stantler caught in headlights look.

"Soo~," I started saying with a sing song quality to my voice. "You may find my poses funny now, but wait till we work on yours!" I smiled evilly at Zoey.

"Char-"

Kracka-boom!

What ever Zoey started to say was cut off when thunder detonated the sky, starling my poor charmader.

Thinking fast, I quickly reached for Zoey's pokeball and returned her. Not a moment too soon as it started to poor down rain.

And I forgot to bring an umbrella... Drat!

I ran nearly at top speed to get to the city as quickly as I could. It shouldn't be that far away from where we were.

And I was right as I started to see city lights in the distance. Smiling I continued running, breaching the city limits quickly and started heading in the direction of the pokemon center.

I heard lightning strike in the distance.

* * *

The door to the pokemon center opened as I walked through it. I stop walking and took a moment to catch my breath from my run. I felt absolutely drenched.

"Oh, you poor dear." I heard a feminine voice say causing me to look up and see a pink hair nurse making her way towards me with a towel in her hand. "Here," she hands me the towel.

I thanked her and started to dry off a bit.

"It must have been poor luck to get caught up in the storm like that." She said with a kind tone.

"Yeah, I had just caught a pedgy before it started to really poor down." I said to the Joy before rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "I kinda forgot an umbrella."

"Here, let's get you out of those drenched cloths and into something warmer." The Joy says before she started walking away, motioning me to follow her. Seeing no reason not to, I went along with her.

"You have a change of cloths?" She asked, as we walked further into the pokemon center.

"Yeah." I answered. "They should be fine."

And they should, after all they are in my satchel which came with a guaranteed that it will protect everything you put in it from the elements.

"So, just starting out today?" The Joy asked as we made it to an empty room.

"Yep." I said, setting my back down on the ground. "You can tell?" I turned to her with a puzzled look causing her to giggle.

"Yep." She mimics me. "You just have that new trainer look going for you."

Huh... that's a thing?

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." She said, probably noticing my look. "Well, I'll leave it to you. But before I go, do any of your pokemon need a check up?"

"No, thank you for asking though. We really haven't been a battle yet." I said with a smile. " I used bait to catch my pidgey."

The nurse nods her head in understanding and leaves me alone in the room.

Seeing that there is a shower in the room, I decided to have a quick shower to get warmed up and put on some dryer cloths; just some red shorts and a sky blue teeshirt.

I then put my dirty cloths in a plastic baggy and set them in my bag so I could wash them later.

Seeing that my hat still needs to dry off, I decided to head out of my room and see what they will have for dinner, and to call my mom.

I also need to nickname my pidgey, but I am sure we can do that over food.

It was when I entered the main room again that I saw a frantic looking boy holding a pikachu rush through the entrance of the pokemon center as he shouted. "Please, can anyone help my pikachu?!"

….

I wonder what happened there?


End file.
